The present disclosure relates to a chuck for a pneumatic hammer.
Pneumatic hammers typically use a chuck for retaining and readily changing hammer bits. The chuck often includes a nosepiece engaged with the barrel of the pneumatic hammer and a polymer insert received by the nosepiece. The insert is threaded onto the barrel of the pneumatic hammer. If the adhesive bond is broken, however, removal of the retaining chuck from the barrel is difficult.
The present disclosure relates to a chuck for a pneumatic hammer. The chuck includes an insert and a pin engaged with the insert and one or more other components of the chuck, such as, for example, the nosepiece. The pin is configured to prevent or otherwise limit rotation of the insert relative to the one or more components of the chuck.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings exemplifying the best mode as presently perceived.